Aún hay leche sin derramar
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [AU] Un deprimido Killian se encuentra por primera vez con Peter cuando este intentaba alcanzar una caja de leche.


**Aún hay leche sin derramar**

 _PruePhantomhive_

—

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Once upon a time_ pertenecen a **Edward Kitsis** , **Adam Horowitz** , **Kathy Gilroy** , **Brian Wankum** , la **ABC** y **Sony Entertainment** ; los empleo en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Un deprimido Killian se encuentra por primera vez con Peter cuando este intentaba alcanzar una caja de leche.

—

Emma y Neal se marcharon a casa alrededor de la medianoche, después de todo, tenían un hijo adolescente del que debían hacerse cargo. Emma abrazó a Killian bajo el dintel de la puerta de su departamento y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir al corredor y ponerse la chaqueta de cuero. Neal le sonrió, le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo —que Killian correspondió a pesar de que no tenía ganas de fingir que su amistad con ese hombre iba viento en popa— y dijo "todo va a estar bien. Descansa", antes de seguir a su mujer.

Killian se recargó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos. Observó a sus amigos caminando tomados de la mano hasta llegar al elevador; Neal presionó el botón y esperaron un segundo, sin mirar atrás, hasta que la cabina llegó. Killian aguardó hasta que se marcharon para entrar de nuevo a su departamento, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en la madera pintada de blanco y suspiró; las ventanas de la sala estaban abiertas, así que los pulmones se le llenaron con el fresco aire que entraba por ellas y se sintió _bien_ , mucho mejor de lo que estaba cuando tomó el teléfono esa tarde, ahogado de borracho, para llamar a Emma llorando y pedirle que se vieran, porque se sentía solo y tenía miedo de hacer una estupidez.

Y, claro, la borrachera y el dolor habían sido rápidamente procesados por su hígado y riñones cuando ella apareció en su puerta, con Neal.

Avergonzado ante el recuerdo, deslizó la palma de su mano por su rostro, empapado en sudor. ¡Demonios! ¿En verdad quería seguir metiéndose en la vida de Emma a patadas a pesar de que ella ya le había dejado claro de mil y un maneras que no tenía cabida en ella? No podía culparse: Emma era su lugar seguro, su salvavidas, su nota titulada "¡Oye, no todo en tu vida es un asco!", pero todo alrededor de ella, de su relación, es decir, comenzaba a tornarse bastante patético.

¿Qué haría el día que Emma dejara atrás su alma caritativa y lo mandara a la mierda al no poder seguir haciéndose cargo de la desgracia que era su vida? Sus padres lo habían hecho, Liam lo había hecho, Milah estaba muerta, ¿por qué Emma no lo dejaría también? En realidad, Killian no le había dado motivos para quedarse, pero ella lo había hecho porque era una MUY buena amiga, nada más.

Cerró los ojos un instante y se dedicó a respirar, sólo a respirar, sin pensar, aún con la mano temblorosa sobre su rostro, percibiendo el zumbido de los electrodomésticos dispersos por su pequeño hogar, el flujo del viento frío sobre sus mejillas y el sonido del latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

No se permitió pensar en el hecho de que su madre lo había llamado esa mañana para informarle que Liam se iba a casar en un mes, que había enviado su invitación por correo postal y más le valía presentarse el día de la boda, vestido como un caballero y sobrio, con una cinta adhesiva pegada a la boca para no decir ninguna aberración que pudiera asustar a los pomposos invitados de su hermano o a la exquisita familia de su novia y, sobre todo, sin su _espantosa_ guitarra al hombro.

Killian abrió la boca para decir "hola, madre, yo también te he extrañado" en el preciso instante que ella cortó la comunicación, lanzándole una daga directo al corazón.

Tampoco se permitió recordar la voz de su padre —"¿estás hablando con ese bueno para nada?"— interrumpiendo la perorata de su madre por un microsegundo ni la desazón que le había dejado.

Y, como "no permitirse pensar" obviamente implicaba recordar atisbos de aquello que lo estaba molestando, decidió ocuparse para distraerse.

Talló sus ojos con los puños hasta eliminar los rastros de cansancio de ellos, caminó hacia el reproductor de sonido empotrado en el librero y lo encendió, una de las canciones de su banda comenzó a sonar y subió todo el volumen, llenándose los oídos con el sonido de su propia voz y los acordes de su guitarra.

Sí, eso estaba mucho mejor.

Recogió de la mesa de café los platos y vasos que Emma, Neal y él habían usado durante la tarde y los llevó a la cocina, donde también tomó la vajilla que usó durante el desayuno y la comida; apiló todo en el fregadero, se arremangó la camisa y se dedicó a lavar. Cuando la loza estuvo brillante de limpia y puesta en su lugar, pasó una franela por las superficies de las mesas del comedor y la sala hasta eliminar todas las manchas y migajas de comida. Reluciente. Perfecto.

Y aún no estaba cansado.

Dos canciones en el reproductor y la adrenalina seguía fluyendo por sus venas, al igual que la angustia y la depresión, pero, _en verdad_ no quería prestarles atención. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ponerse sus zapatos deportivos y salir a correr, intentando huir de tantos líos?

¿Por qué de la nada toda la mierda de su familia tenía que regresar a su vida para apilarse justo en su cabeza? ¿Y qué si Liam iba a casarse? Killian no lo había visto en años, desde que había decidido dejar la universidad para dedicarse a la música. Sus padres habían estado horrorizados ante la idea de uno de sus hijos convirtiéndose en un don nadie y, aunque al principio Liam había apoyado la idea de que siguiera sus sueños, luego se había retractado. Y Killian no entendía por qué: él había apoyado a ese bastardo cuando había decidido declarársele a esa boba de Hannah McDougal en la escuela media, ¿cierto? A pesar de que ella era novia de aquel mariscal de campo, grandote como un ropero y con puños del tamaño de jamones. También cuando enfrentó a su padre para decirle que prefería capitanear un barco antes que liderar los negocios familiares, ¿o no? ¿Entonces por qué había sido tan fácil para él darle la espalda a Killian cuando lo único que éste había querido era un poco de comprensión, de soporte?

El coraje lo embargó en un instante, haciendo que se derrumbara sin fuerzas en el sofá de la sala y decidiera que ni bajo amenaza iba a pararse en esa desdichada boda.

Ah, demonios, al final, iría, lo sabía. Iría, con un bonito regalo envuelto en papel blanco, adornado con un moño irisado, y se tragaría todas las criticas que el mundo tuviera que hacerle, después, volvería a casa llorando, pensando en matarse ahogándose en alcohol.

Hasta que el pavor lo detuviera, volviera a llamar a Emma y eso se convirtiera en algo de nunca acabar, claro.

Cansado de pensar, decidió que lo mejor sería dar aquel paseo para refrescarse y tranquilizarse, así que se puso de pie, apagó el estéreo y se puso una chaqueta. Tomó sus llaves del platillo junto a la puerta, apagó las luces y salió a la calle.

—

Storybrooke siempre vivo, lleno de luces, colores y música aún al anochecer. Killian maldijo por lo bajo cuando salió de su edificio departamental y le dio la cara a una algarabía relacionada con algún triunfo deportivo de la universidad: muchachos y chicas de todas las edades se paseaban por las calles, abrazados, besándose, vitoreando, bebiendo cerveza, haciendo al mundo partícipe de su juventud.

Killian sintió el estómago revuelto y, durante un instante, se planteó la posibilidad de volver sobre sus pasos, encerrarse en su habitación y ver un poco de televisión hasta que le ardieran los ojos y cayera rendido de cansancio sobre las almohadas, pero no: ya estaba afuera, ya había respirado el calor de la vida —que provocó que le ardiera la nariz—, así que no, no iba a regresar a su tumba.

Además, era temprano —la torre del reloj indicaba que faltaban pocos minutos para la una de la mañana— y la brisa olía a pasto mojado. Necesitaba respirar. Caminar un poco no le iba a lastimar más el alma.

—

Entró a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar café.

Le sonrió a la chica rubia detrás del mostrador al abrir la puerta del establecimiento y se sumergió en el pequeño lago de estantes y refrigeradores, buscando la barra con cafeteras de diferentes marcas, con hileras de vasos de distintos colores y tamaños y contenedores de sustitutos de leche y azúcar.

Tomó un vaso de su marca favorita, lo colocó en la máquina y seleccionó su bebida. La cafetera comenzó a zumbar y del conducto sobre el vaso salió una rápida cascada de café hirviendo. El olor se esparció por el lugar, llenando la tienda de calidez y delicia. Cuando el vaso estuvo lleno, añadió a la bebida un poco de azúcar y crema, la batió con un palillo y la cubrió con una tapa de plástico. Tomó una servilleta para rodear el vaso con ella y no quemarse los dedos.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse al área de cajas, pero se encontró de frente con un inesperado espectáculo auspiciado por un joven intentando tomar una caja de leche de una de las estanterías más altas, parado de puntillas, estirando los brazos todo lo que podía, respirando profundo y murmurando palabrotas.

Killian casi sonrió: Storybrooke estaba lleno de jóvenes festejando y embriagándose en las calles por a saber qué razón y ése chico estaba ahí, batallando para conseguir un poco de leche, como una especie de gato grande y terco.

Killian se apiadó de su alma y se acercó a él. Se recargó en la puerta helada de un refrigerador.

—¿Sabes? Hay más cajas de leche aquí —le informó, señalando otra hilera.

El chico giró el rostro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Soy intolerante a la lactosa. No estaría haciendo el ridículo si pudiera tomar una de esas —dijo.

Killian enarcó las cejas. No había considerado esa posibilidad. Recordó una escena del pasado, con Milah hablándole de lo difícil que era ser intolerante a la lactosa, porque no podía consumir productos como yogurt o crema sin sentirse mal. Suspiró, estiró el brazo y tomó la caja de leche. La puso en manos del joven, que la cogió y después lo observó con duda. Killian sintió el impulso repentino de darle una palmada en la cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo el chico, masticando la palabra por sílabas, como si le costara trabajo dejarla salir; tal vez no era el tipo de persona que acostumbraba ser agradecida.

Killian se encogió de hombros y se aclaró la garganta. Cambió el vaso de café de una mano a otra.

—No fue nada —respondió, sonrió y dio media vuelta para ir a pagar su café.

—

Killian permitió que el chico fuera el primero en pasar a la caja: eso le granjeó una mirada incierta de parte del muchacho, que tampoco parecía estar acostumbrado a tantas muestras de generosidad. Killian se limitó a sonreír: no tenía idea de por qué estaba siendo tan cordial. ¿Tal vez porque el joven había tocado una vena sentimental en su pecho al mencionar un detalle que le recordó a su querida Milah? ¿O simplemente porque había tenido una tarde de perros y ayudar a alguien más lo hacía sentir mejor consigo mismo?

No podía saber.

Y, de pronto, se encontraron con la siguiente diatriba: ninguno tenía la cantidad exacta para pagar sus compras y la chica de la caja registradora no tenía el cambio suficiente para devolverles.

—Vuelvo en un segundo —murmuró la chica, sonriendo, y tomó el dinero para después salir del establecimiento.

El muchacho se recargó en el mostrador y suspiró.

—Si se marcha con mi dinero, robaré un paquete de gomitas —murmuró.

Killian rió por lo bajo, luego, tuvo la impresión de que el chico había dicho aquello más para sí mismo que para él, así que dio un sorbo a su vaso de café para distraerse y, por supuesto, se quemó los labios. Hizo una mueca. Fue el turno del muchacho para reír.

Ahora que su rostro se había relajado un poco, perdiendo la sombra de mal humor, Killian pudo apreciar el verde de sus ojos almendrados y los hoyuelos que se formaron en sus mejillas al estirar los labios.

Era lindo. _Muy_ lindo.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir con ese tren de pensamiento.

—Entonces —murmuró. El joven dejó de observar las botellas de licor expuestas tras el mostrador y le dedicó una mirada curiosa. Killian tuvo de nuevo la impresión de estar contemplando a un gato gigante—, ¿sabes el motivo de los festejos en la calle? —inquirió. En realidad, no le interesaba, pero fue algo que se sacó de la manga.

El muchacho hizo una mueca.

—Futbol. Nuestro equipo universitario es campeón otra vez —el ceño fruncido volvió. De cierto modo, lucía más lindo de esa manera.

Killian se quemó los labios a propósito nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no pareces compartir la felicidad? —preguntó después.

—Porque el cerdo imbécil con el que comparto habitación en la facultad bebió más alcohol del que podía soportar y vomitó en mi cama. Lo envié a lavar mis sábanas a la lavandería al otro lado de la esquina, esa que abre las veinticuatro horas, pero el sujeto que atiende nos dijo que hay un problema de tuberías congeladas o algo por el estilo, así que tendremos que esperar —se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco, pero Killian distinguió un temblor furioso en sus manos—. No quiero dormir sobre vómito, así que lo haré pasar la noche en el corredor y yo usaré su cama.

Killian sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Buen plan.

El chico pareció satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Mi nombre es Peter —dijo después de un segundo.

Killian enarcó las cejas: no había pensado en presentarse.

—Killian Jones.

—Lo sé, eres el vocalista de _Pirate's Flag_ , ¿cierto?

Killian se sorprendió, pero el sentimiento se marchó pronto de su pecho: en Storybrooke, ser Killian Jones, un cantante famoso con un serio problema de alcoholismo, no significaba mucho. Todo el mundo lo conocía, de la misma manera en la que se conocían los monumentos y lugares de interés de algún lugar.

—Sí, lo soy —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Volvió a beber de su café.

Peter hizo una mueca.

—¿Ahora quién es el que carece de entusiasmo? Yo creo que es _cool_ —Killian quiso agradecer sus palabras, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo.

Nadie a su alrededor pensaba que su vida sobre los escenarios fuera _cool_ , al contrario. Creían que era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Peter sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar de su rostro un mechón de cabello castaño. Observó a Killian a los ojos y sonrió un poco, ésta vez con una expresión soñadora.

—Algunas de mis canciones favoritas son _El árbol del ahorcado, Los niños perdidos, La laguna de las sirenas, La cala del cocodrilo… Pixie Hollow._ Las escucho cuando necesito relajarme.

Killian intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió: ¿cómo podría alguien relajarse con sus canciones más depresivas? Había escrito _El árbol del ahorcado_ tras la muerte de Milah, por Dios. Obvias intensiones enmascaradas en cada palabra, en cada acorde, en cada nota llorada.

Peter inhaló.

—Algo me dice que no te estoy alagando —murmuró. No parecía complacido por ese hecho.

Killian negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, no! No es que me moleste que…

En ese momento, la cajera volvió. Abrió la puerta de la tienda de conveniencia con un empujón y entró, sonrojada y despeinada, tal vez por haber corrido.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Tuve que ir a otro establecimiento a cambiar los billetes. Ya puedo cobrarles —exclamó, parándose detrás de la caja.

Killian tomó una bolsa de gomitas de sabores variados, lo pagó junto a su café y se la entregó a Peter, que rió por lo bajo, con las mejillas rojas.

—

—¿Rolling Stones o Beetles? —preguntó Peter.

Killian lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¡Deberías sentirte fatal por preguntar eso! —exclamó, fingiendo estar ofendido.

Peter rió.

—Rolling Stones —dijo.

Killian asintió: sí, Rolling Stones.

—Tu turno —ofreció Peter.

Killian pensó en una pregunta.

—¿Rojo o azul?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Verde.

—Negro. Te toca.

Peter se recargó en el respaldo de la banca de la plaza en la que estaban sentados, cerca de una fuente en funcionamiento. El sonido del agua cayendo a la pileta y el del viento corriendo entre las hojas de los árboles era su único acompañamiento.

—Uhm…

Killian frunció el ceño.

—Anda, pregunta.

Peter parpadeó. Cerró los ojos un momento y después evitó cualquier clase de contacto directo con los de Killian.

—¿Adán y Eva o Adán y Esteban?

Killian no comprendió la pregunta.

—¿Disculpa?

Peter se carcajeó de manera nerviosa.

—¡No finjas que no comprendes la pregunta!

Killian rió también. Bebió los restos de café frío en su vaso para llevar. Un golpe de viento fresco le acarició la frente.

—Tal vez ambos —dijo al fin.

—¿Ambos como en…?

—Bi.

Peter volvió a verlo a la cara, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba ruborizado y Killian creyó que eso era bastante lindo.

 _Bastante._

—¿Y tú?

Peter se acercó un poco a él. La caja de leche reposando en su regazo.

—La pregunta habla por sí sola.

Killian fijó la mirada en los cordones de sus zapatos.

—Cierto —dijo.

Peter hizo ademán de acercarse todavía más, pero su teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Ambos se sobresaltaron.

Peter se puso de pie, sujetando la caja de leche a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo, y pescó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Intercambió unas cuentas palabras —y un insulto— con la persona al otro lado de la línea antes de colgar.

—Al parecer, lograron solucionar el problema con las tuberías de la lavandería y mis sábanas están como nuevas —le informó a Killian, que se sintió un poco decepcionado.

Eso significaba que Peter tendría que irse.

Killian observó el suelo antes de levantarse también.

—Qué bueno —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Peter sonrió.

—Será mejor que me vaya antes de que ocurra otro desastre en la habitación.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Intercambiamos números? No es que quiera el teléfono de un cantante famoso, sólo creo que eres…

—¡Sí, claro! —respondió Killian sin dejarlo terminar, sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su propio teléfono.

—

El día de la boda de Liam, se presentó en su viejo hogar con un acompañante tomado de su brazo. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de las demás en el jardín pulcramente decorado. Peter bromeó acerca de los peinados de las invitadas, separando los que parecían nidos de aves de los que llevaban un tinte demasiado falso.

Killian río con cada uno de sus chistes, a veces sin poder evitar llamar la atención de otros invitados.

Cuando su madre se sentó con ellos para averiguar la procedencia del acompañante de su hijo menor, Killian le dijo la verdad: que se habían conocido comprando leche.


End file.
